The present invention is directed to a cable sleeve for light waveguide cables.
German OS 44 39 853 discloses a connection, branching and distribution sleeve for light waveguide cables that is suited for acceptance, splicing and distribution of light waveguides and the sleeve receives splicing cassettes which allow a storing of excess lengths of the light waveguides. The arrangements are for example housed in a cylindrical cable sleeve housing that consists of a sleeve tube and the front side sealing element or that is fashioned as a hood sleeve. However, a sleeve housing of this type is not suited for use in light waveguide cable apparatuses that are laid in fixed beds such as for example road surfaces because the cost of installing these sleeve housings is too high. Up to now, what are known as subsurface containers have been used for receiving splicing connections. In laying microcables from a tube, and light waveguides housed loosely therein, milled-in grooves in the fixed laying bed such as streets or the like have been used and the use of conventional cable sleeves is disadvantageous because a very large excavation has to be carried out in the laying bed. Moreover, such light waveguide cable systems are laid at small depths so that the additional measures have to be taken for the introduction of the cable into the previously deeper lying cable sleeves.